A Trouble Night
by Ben Firebird
Summary: The night after saving Ameena, Fayt takes a walk where he and Nel have a talk. Pairing NelFayt.


A Trouble Night

It was night time in Peterny, Fayt Leingod was trying to sleep, but it was harder then normal. It wasnt because he didnt feel tired, it was because the other person in the room, was snoring loudly.

Fayt turn and looked angry at Cliff, who was sleeping in the other bed, in the other side of the room. Fayt reach over on the bedside table, where he pick up a book, he pull back his arm, then throw the book, full speed in to the sleeping klausian. Cliff just turn over and hug his pillow.

"Ahhh Mirage no need to get violent," he mumbled, Fayt laid back down to sleep, when ...

"Hmmm Mirage you a so sexy, let me help you get your clothes of." Cliff said as he pull the pillow closer.

Fayt sat up "You gotta be kidding," Fayt moved out of his bed, he quickly put on his armor and his sword, then left the room in the same speed, as Cliff continued mumbeling about the blond klausian girl.

As Fayt stod out side his room, he began to think about what to do next, he walked down the hall, and left the inn.

Fayt walked slowly down the street, he was so deep in thoughts, about what to do now, that he dint notices someone walking up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder, quickly he slap the hand away, turn and reach for his sword, but stop as he saw the face, of the red-hair crimson blader, "Nel, you scared me" he said, she just continued looking at him.

"What?" he asked, as he looked back at her.

"We all had a hard day looking for Ameena" She said. "What are you doing, out here so late?"

Fayt rolled his eyes "You dont have to worry Nel, Im not going to run away, I already promise you that I will help with the weapon," he said and looked up at the stars.

"Then why a you up so late?"

He looked back at her "It´s Cliff, first he is snoring then I trow a book at him, then he began mumbling about sex with Mirage."

"Who is Mirage" Nel asked.

"A friend, more to Cliff then me, but she is really beautiful" Nel became little angry, when she heard that.

"Do you like beautiful girls Fayt?"

"Most guys like beautiful girls" He answer and looked back at the stars.

Nel stod watching him, he was the fist guy she ever liked, her heart always beat really fast, every time she looked in to his eyes.

"Who is the most beautiful girl, you have meet since you got to Aquaria" Fayt looked back at her with a red face.

"Well I dont know, Clair is beautiful but so is Tynave and Farleen," It was really hard for Nel to control her jealous, as she listen to the guy she desired, talking about other girls like that.

Fayt continued looking at her with a sad face, he knew who he thought where the most beautiful, but to tell Nel that he thought she was beautiful, was like telling that he loved her, and he thought it was impossible, that she felt the same way.

"Hmm well good for you, that there is so many beautiful girls here!" she said.

Fayt blink as he looked, at the angry red-hair agent, "why a you angry about me looking at other girls, it´s not as you like me or something, you only care about that stupid weapon of yours."

Nel got more angry at that "How do you knew that I dont like you, I like you A lot you baka!" She yelled not really knowing what she was saying, Fayt stod with open mouth looking at her, he never thought that she could like him back, he toke a steep closer to her, put both his hands on her face and pull her in to a gentle kiss, Nels eyes widened, but soon closed as she kiss back, her hands move up to play with his hair and the kiss got more passionet, finally they pull away, "I like you to Nel, I like you a lot, I only said that about the other girls, because I didt think you like me back, you are the most beautiful girl I ever meet" Nel blush as she pull him back in to a hug "Im so happy" she whisper to him.

They stod hugging for sometime, "We better get back to bed, we still need some sleep" Nel said as she broke the hug,

Fayt sigh "Yeah you right, but I hate sleeping in the same room as Cliff, he is always snoring." Fayt complained.

Nel thought a little "Well you can sleep in my room it´s a double bed, for a men and wife, the inn didt have a single room left." Nel said, with her face in the same color as her hair.

"Only if it is, ok with you." Fayt said.

"It´s ok you need sleep, and we are a couple now, right?" She asked as they walked back to the inn,

"You right" Fayt said.

The next day on the way to Aquios, Cliff was walking behind them, as they walked in front of him holding hands, he was really happy for them, he had know it for sometime now, that the two had filings for each others, and in his eyes it was about time, that they both had realist it.


End file.
